User talk:LordBlackwolf1
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Liberation of Numinal page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! Recent Article Adept LordBlackwolf1, First of all, thank you for contributing to the Warhammer 40K wiki. Your recent contribution is greatly appreciated. However, your recent article on the Stoic Wardens is considered non-canon, and therefore, had to be deleted. Please be aware that here on the Warhammer 40k Wiki we only use information and images, charts or diagrams contained in the official publications of Games Workshop, Black Library, Citadel Miniatures, Forge World, [[White Dwarf |''White Dwarf or]] Fantasy Flight Games, as well as information and images drawn from all officially-licensed ''Warhammer 40,000 personal computer, mobile and console video games. We use these sources so that we are able to check in-universe facts, and so that people know where to find more information if they are interested in a subject or wish to view the original source of the information. If you would like to contribute any fan-made non-canon articles, you may want to visit our sister site: [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40,000_Wiki Warhammer 40,000 Fanon Wiki] Thanks for your understanding and compliance. Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator (talk) 18:09, September 14, 2017 (UTC) P.S. Below, I copied your article in it's entirety. I suggest cutting-and-pasting this article by posting it in a Blog post, which can be done by clicking the Blog tab located next to the Talk Page tab under your profile. Thanks! The Stoic Wardens are a 21st founding Chapter created in early m36 by the Adeptus Mechanicus. Though created during the cursed founding, they are and remain unlisted in the chapters created during that time because of the conspiracy of their creation. The Stoic Wardens are allied to the Imperium of Man and are loyal to the high lords of terra, and serve specifically as a counter chapter to the immense legions of chaos. However, due to their physical appearance and near heretical philosophies of the imperium, they often serve the imperium from a visible distance and are largely unmentioned and unknown by the imperium as a whole. The Stoic Wardens have fought in countless battles in the name of the imperium since before the age of apostacy, without recognition or award. But they have proven themselves again and again to be stalwart warriors and loyal Adeptus Astartes marines and for this reason the high lords of Terra have kept them in existance. Their genetic composition is somewhat of a mystery. Recent testing done by the inquisition have confirmed that they are the genetic decendants of Rogal dorn ( Thus making them successors to the Imperial Fists) but also that at most half of their genetic makeup has an unknown or rather unrecorded source. Depending on the imperial record, they may be listed as the genetic descendants of Dorn, or simply listed as “Unknown”. In appearance, they have pale white skin, blank white eyes, and bright yellow hair. They are often known as the " Stone Men", not only because of their dispassionate philosophies and cool composure, but also because of their ceramite war plate which is a stone-like dark Mechanicus standard grey. Among their gene flaws, are an altered betchers gland that gives them unfathomably deep voices ( lending to their often silent demeanor),Sharp hearing and over sensitive occulobes that make them able to see in the dark very well but need several moments to adjust to sudden changes of light without their helms. Their War cry is " For the Imperium! Death to the Betrayer!". They venerate the Emperor of mankind, but they fight not for the Emperor and instead for the Imperium which he formed and which he created all Astartes to defend. They disagree with the passion other chapters have of standing for their Primarchs or the Emperor himself. Though the pinnacles of humanity, the Primarchs and the Emperor are only individuals, who- as time has proven- can die. But even after the death of their Primarch and the physical death of the Emperor, the Imperium of Man still stands due to the efforts of all Astartes for humanity, and the Stoic Wardens fight to maintain that standing. They do not believe themselves to be " Sons" of Rogal Dorn or "Brothers" to each other or other Astartes. They refer to the Primarchs as " Progenitors" and themselves, simply as tools created in defense of humanity, made to exterminate the chaos legions.They are codex non-compliant, but keep their numbers at 1000 at decree of the high lords of terra. Their heraldry is the Golden Imperial Aquila, worn on their breastplates instead of pauldron which are blank of any markings whatsoever. Due to their dispassionate disposition, codex non-compliance and near heretical philosophies, they often work alone and are rejected by many other chapters.